El recuerdo de una traición
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Piiku aún se encuentra en recuperación desde la batalla del titán atacante en Marley. El recuerdo y triteza de la traición de Zeke, aún la carcome por dentro. / Narradora Piiku / Espero les guste este One Shot / Historia Finalizada


**El recuerdo de una traición.**

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan adolorida en mi vida. Ciertamente la batalla en Paraíso había sido intensa para el cuerpo de Reiner y el general Zeke, siendo únicamente agotadora para mi cuerpo el haber cargado por horas los cuerpos de los cambiantes de regreso al muelle.

Las enfermeras habían curado todo lo que podían sanar con sus manos y medicinas, mas mi corazón; que no podía ser fácilmente reparado en comparación a mi cuerpo, estaba dañado.

El haber recordado la traición de la persona que más admiraba en mi vida, dejaba una cicatriz inmensa en mi alma y espíritu, dejándome por días con pocas ganas de comer y de dormir.

-¿Piiku? -preguntó esa voz encantadora de manera desesperada en aquella habitación con olor a químicos esterilizantes -. ¿¡Piiku!? -insistía, tomando mi mano fuertemente, mientras mis ojos llorosos no podían dejar de ver lo que quedaba de la ciudad en aquella ventana del piso dos del hospital de Libero.

Soltando mi mano la haberse dado por vencido tras una hora de lucha, Porko decidió sentarse en la silla más cercana de la camilla de la habitación trecientos del arruinado hospital central.

-No me iré hasta que me hables -reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

Quedándose callado como pocas veces solía hacerlo cuando las circunstancias estaban caóticas, decidió esperar a que fuese yo la primera en tocar el tema que tanto habíamos ignorado durante mi recuperación. Realmente deseaba ignorar el tema un poco más. Quería olvidar un poco más, mas sabía que la muerte de mis hermanos, de mi unidad y de esos chiquillos no me iban a dejar en paz hasta que mi boca pudiese pronunciar todo aquello que mi corazón había decidido ocultar.

-Lo voy a matar… -dije sin pensar, dejando por ese instante que la rabia consumiese lo que quedaba de mí -. No descansaré hasta saber en qué estaba pensando cuando nos entregó de esa manera a quien consideramos por varios años como nuestros enemigos -. Insistí.

Sorpresivamente, Porko no contestó.

-No olvidaré que, gracias a esa farsa, nuestros hermanos murieron de manera cruel y despiadada –mencioné en ese tono seco, recordando el sonido hecho por el dueño del titán batallante mientras eliminaba a los habitantes de Marley cuando Porko y yo habíamos sido secuestrados.

La voz de Porko no intervino en mi discurso.

-Realmente quisiera saber… -murmuré, apoyando mi rostro sobre la ventana ante mi frustración -. Quisiera entender el porqué de su decisión, mas no lo sé…

Escuchando el crujir de esa vieja silla de madera, sentí esas frías manos tocar las mías con suavidad:

-Basta... -dijo entre susurros, apretando delicadamente -. No preguntes cosas complicadas que sólo tú y él pueden comprender y responder, Piiku.

-Zeke. El general Zeke dejó que Udo, Zofía y hasta mi unidad fuesen asesinados; Porko. Nos traicionó. Estoy segura que no murió…

Soltando mi mano para sentarse en el borde de la cama, Porko rascó con suavidad esa rojiza cabellera:

-No sabemos si realmente el general nos traicionó, Piiku -indicó algo preocupado -. Pero si lo hizo, debemos matarlo por el bien de nuestra nación, y por nuestro futuro -. Mencionó como solía hacerlo cuando tomaba ese personaje de soldado de Marley -. Es nuestro deber.

Las palabras de Porko no eran nada lejanas de la realidad. La verdad es que, aunque no tengamos certeza de cómo y cuántas personas a quienes considerábamos amigos estaban involucradas en la catástrofe ocurrida, lo único que nos quedaba era ir a Paraíso a batallar.

-Debemos llamar a Reiner y a Colt -exclamé en tono de mando, separando mi rostro de esa fría ventana.

-No pienso hablar con ese idiota… -dijo a regañadientes Porko, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porko, deja de actuar como un infante -mencioné, colocando mi mano derecha sobre uno de sus hombros -. Debemos conocer la verdad, y la única manera de hacerlo es yendo a Paraíso, y luchando para que los involucrados confiesen.

El rostro de Porko se endureció.

-Seremos dos titanes contra el titán batallante, el general y esos maniáticos en esas cosas -expresó intranquilo, poniéndose en pie rápidamente -. Iré por Colt, mas no me responsabilizo por Reiner.

Observando salir de esa habitación a un Porko en uniforme militar, no pude evitar recordar todo lo pasado hace unas semanas en mi mente. Recordé desde el momento en que Yelena no pidió salir de las bancas, hasta el momento en el que el comandante pudo encontrarme tirada en ese pasadizo. Las escenas eran recuerdos entrecortados, donde los gritos, y la sangre formaban parte principal del cuento; haciéndolo cada vez más oscuro y sangriento.

"¿Acaso he dejado algo olvidado?" me pregunté, girando mi rostro al escuchar la manija de la puerta.

-Buen día -indicó esa voz juvenil que tanto lo caracterizaba -¿Llego en un mal momento, Piiku? -preguntó tímidamente, abriendo un poco más la puerta para así poderle ver un poco más el rostro.

-Para nada, Colt. Llegas a tiempo para conversar -le respondí sonriente, alegre que el cielo enviase a la persona con la que más deseaba hablar en ese instante.

-Los médicos indicaron que su recuperación ha sido fantástica -mencionó con una sonrisa que trataba de demostrar alegría, aunque su corazón estuviese golpeado por la ausencia de su hermano.

-Lo siento -susurré.

Tragando saliva al no esperarse esas palabras de mi parte, Colt no pudo evitar voltearse para evitar que yo lo viese derramar lágrimas por su pequeño hermano.

-Usted no tiene la culpa… -respondió con una voz entrecortada -. Yo… Yo, traeré de vuelta a Falco. Yo confío que él está bien…

-Lo sé… -murmuré, girando nuevamente mi rostro en dirección a esa ventana sucia y evitar así llorar por esos dos niños ausentes -. Traeremos a Falco de vuelta, y la cabeza del general junto con él -, mencioné algo molesta.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó algo confuso el rubio.

Me sentía impotente en ese instante. Aunque mis labios expresaban que íbamos a traer de vuelta a Gaby y a Falco, la realidad es que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos si eso podía ser posible. Nuestros enemigos resultaron más ingeniosos y poderosos que nosotros, dejándonos en una situación precaria y patética con respecto a aquellos quienes nos consideraban potencia mundial.

-Colt -gruñí, cerrando mis puños al sentir que la sangre ardía dentro de mí -, espero que estés listo para ir a Paraíso; porque una vez lleguemos ahí, nada nos asegura que volvamos con vida o con Falco y Gaby sanos y salvos.

-Lo sé… -murmuró, girando su cuerpo para que yo pudiese verle el rostro -. Estoy dispuesto a todo, con tal de traer a mi hermano de vuelta a casa. Piiku.

El saldo de la traición era la muerte de varios niños erdianos, de mi escuadrón y el sabor amargo de saber que en quién más confiábamos y admirábamos, era el enemigo de quien más debimos cuidarnos.

 **Fin ~**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer :D**_


End file.
